Ready
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Sami has an important decision to make. Is he ready to commit to a new relationship after having his heart broken? Is he ready to move on? [For Eva.]


**an.** This is a late birthday present for the amazing **Eva (eva505).** You wanted this pairing and it took me a while to come up with the idea. It's just a simple little oneshot so I hope it is okay and you like it. Sorry it wasn't up on your actual birthday. It was inspired by "Never Gonna Leave this Bed" by Maroon 5.  
 **disclaimer –** I do not own Sami Zayn or JoJo Offerman. They are obviously their own people  & I am sure WWE has rights to their ring names (I did use Sami's real first name (Rami) in the story)…. No harm/offense intended. I am not making money off of this piece.

* * *

 **Ready  
**

* * *

He drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. The steady _slap, slap, slap_ of the windshield wipers echoed through the empty car. _What had he been thinking?_ The rain pounded against the windshield, streaking the glass and blurring his vision of the road ahead. The street lamps seemed to glisten as the light reflected in the water. Any other night he might find it beautiful but, tonight, it just made him miserable.

 _Why had he left? Running away wasn't the answer and he knew it._ He wanted to be with her, he loved her, and because of that he needed to be strong.

 _But it is hard to be strong when you are so broken._

The shimmer of a passing streetlight reflected through the rain and he almost smiled. It was so bright; it made him think of her. She was the light in his life. After his fiancé had left him a year ago he had thought he would never find a love like that again. He had told himself he had his wrestling, his career; that would have to be enough.

Then one day Sasha had to leave the arena early for a meet and greet and she had to stay behind for a meeting with Hunter. They hadn't really talked much, only simple greetings at the Performance Center or at the University before shows. She hadn't been able to find another ride and he felt sorry for her and offered to give her a lift to the next city. She had been so grateful. The way she smiled at him made his heart skip a beat. At first the thought terrified him but, slowly, they struck up a friendship. Then that friendship turned into a relationship.

Sami turned the corner onto her block. It had been great for a few months. Then, things started to go south. She wanted more from him than he was willing to offer. He cared for her – hell, he was sure he loved her – but, he was still scared. He was afraid to put his heart out on line again. He didn't want to go through that kind of pain again.

He slowly pulled into the driveway. All of the lights in the house were off but, he was certain she was still awake. It had only been forty-five minutes since he ran out. He cut the engine and leaned back in his seat. He took a deep breath and rubbed his hands gently down his face. He needed to apologize. _Again._

He knew it was time to commit; time to make that promise that he wasn't going anywhere . . . but, the idea frightened him. He might be in for the long hall – and she might think she is too – but, what if she changed her mind? What if she left him – just like _she_ did?

 _You have to make the decision. What is more important, protecting yourself or being with her?_

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The decision was surprisingly easy for him to make.

* * *

 **-x-x-x-**

* * *

She was sitting in bed, a book open on her lap, when he got upstairs. The only light in the room came from a small bedside lamp. She looked up at him when he entered the room, her beautiful brown eyes red and puffy. He frowned, angry at himself for causing her any kind of pain. He stood in the doorway, soaked from the rain, his arms limp at his sides. "Baby, I'm sorry."

She was silent for a minute, her fingers running over the edge of the page as she seemed to ponder his apology. He could read her expression; she looked so torn. "I think you should leave." She murmured, her eyes traveling back to her book.

He could swear his heart stopped beating and time stood still. He raked his fingers slowly through his hair. "Please, Jo, don't ask me to do that. I love you. I was wrong. I am so sorry."

"I don't want to do this again." She said calmly, closing her book. She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes. "I can't do it anymore. I love you; but, I don't think that's enough anymore."

"It is. _It is._ I never should have run out. I am just . . ." He sighed and slowly crossed the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and took her hand. "When Beth left me it felt like my entire world fell apart. I don't want to feel like that again. I am scared; I don't want to lose you too."

"Rami, the only one leaving is you. I am not going anywhere. I love you."

Sami smiled and leaned forward, tucking a lose curl behind her ear. He pressed his lips to hers. "I am so sorry I hurt you baby. I love you too and I am ready. I am not going to let anything ruin what we have."

She smiled and slid her arms around his neck slowly. She pulled him in for a kiss as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. "You can't even imagine how happy I am to hear you say that."

 _It couldn't be nearly as happy as he felt to finally move on and take that leap. It felt great to finally make that decision._

"You should get some sleep. You have a busy day tomorrow." She smiled and leaned back against the pillows.

He smiled and stood up, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. He walked to his side of the bed and shed his jeans and socks and shoes before sliding under the covers. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good night." He whispered.

"Good night." She smiled up at him. I'm glad you came back." She whispered, as she placed her hands over top of his, her head on his chest.

He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. "Don't worry. I'm never leaving again, I promise."

And he meant it.

* * *

 **an.** okay, well. I am super nervous about this one. I hope you guys like it.

& I really hope you like it, Eva. Happy belated birthday and thank you for always being such an awesome friend.

-Danie.


End file.
